The Notebook
by drosselmeyer's grandaughter
Summary: i am not good with summaries, but is you seen the notebook then you know what it is about. surpirsing charaters inside.
1. meeting in a cranival ride

I am going to skip the old couple part and head strait for the story, but there will be some old couple scene, just so you know. Well on with the story.

I don't own the notebook or inuyasha.

It was a summer night, june 6,1940. Bankotsu and his friends went the carnival.

"little man, you didn't win a prize." A clerk at the 'test your strenght' both said and a 18 year old boy sweared.

"damnit!" Miroku cursed. And the clerk laughed a him

"better luck next time." he snickered.

"yeah,you are real funny." Miroku replied annoyed.

He walked towards his friend, bankotsu who had a rather large amusment smile on his face.

"man,I could have colpered that thing." Two girls walked passed them only to throw a flirtaish smile at bankotsu and miroku. Bankotsu gave them a charming smile.

"hello.what's your name?!" miroku called. They girls just giggled and walked away.

The two teenage boys walked up to the bumper cars, while miroku smoke a circerate. And he watch his girlfriend played on one of the carnival bumper cars. Sango laughed as bumped into her best friend, with long raven hair, ivory skin, rosy cheeks, and her pink lips broke into a smile and the laughter .

"who is that girl, with sango.?" bankotsu asked as he pointed towards the raved haired beauty. Miroku looked at him him.

" that's kagome Higurashi, she is here for the summer with her family." Bankotsu just watch her as she laughed merrily with her friends.

Sango spotted her boyfriend and wavied at him. Miroku smile at her .

"hi honey, look I won you a prize." He held up a little cat doll. Sango squealed and yelled.

" thank you sweety!"

Bankotsu continued to stare at the young girl kagome while she was having a good time in the bumper cars. Bankotsu smiled.

Everyone got off and kagome was still laughing and sango followed suit. She was in arm and arm with sango when hojo askeed her.

"hey kagome would you like to go to the fairest wheel, with me?"

"sure." Sango turned towards to kagome who gigled and whispter in her ear playfully

"he cute"

"oh, would you stop!" and sango laughed at her. Sango appraoch her boyfriend. And kagome was approached by a boy, who had a long braid going down to his back and was wears a hat on top of his head. He threw her a charming smile.

"what to dance with me?" 'what just like that, your not going to ask me for my name? what a strange guy.' Kagome thought.

" no." she shook her head cutely.

" why not?" he continued to smile at her.

" cause i don't want to."

" hey.. um bankotsu, she is with us." Hojo said and he drap his arm around kagome's shoulder. And just to get him pissed he gave her cotton candy and asked.

" hey kagome wanna ride the fairest whell together?"

"I loved to." And with that they left a motivated bankotsu. ' so that's what she wants play huh?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango grasp her arm and kagome looked back at bankotsu and her friend said.

" That's Bankotsu Calhoun."

"what?"

"works down by the loumber house not to far from here."

"oh." Sango grap a piece of her cotton candy.

" did you see how he was standing 2 inches away from my face."

" well that's bankotsu for you. I am surprise he even came over, I think he likes you." She smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes at her.

When they got to the fairest wheel every one went on with their partners, sango with miroku, and kagome with hojo. Bankotsu eyed kagome as she got on with hojo.

When her seat got lower, bankotsu ran towards the fairest wheel and jumped between kagome and hojo. She screamed and yelled angerly at him

"hey get off. No no, let go, let go!" it was too late for the clerk to do anything because the fairest wheel had stop and their seat was too high up. Kagome screamed again when he sat between them.

"hey!"

" Oh, hi" he boredly at hojo then turned towards kagome who looked to stuned.  
" HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT." The clerk yelled.

"I'll pay you when I get down Tommy." He yelled back. He turned back towards kagome and held out him hand.  
" hi, my name is Bankotsu Calhoun."

"so." She said annoyed.

" so it was really nice to meet you."

" kagome, who is this guy?" hojo called, not liking the idea he was being ignored.

"I don''t know! Bankotsu calhoun." And Bankotsu got her attention again.

" I would really like to take you out." Only to be interupted by hojo again.

"hey, do you mind?"

"THEIR CAN'T BE THREE PEOPLE AT A CHAIR BANKOTSU!"

" ok tommy." He got up and grap the railing in front of kagomes seat.

"get down bankotsu, your going to kill yourself.!" Sango screamed. Miroku looked shock and amused.

" Bankotsu cut it out." He laughed.

Bankotsu turned back towards kagome.

"now will you go out with me?"

"what? No!" she said annoyed. Hojo snickered.

"No?" he said disappointedly.

"no!" she repeated

"no?"

" hey pal, she just told you no!"

"why not?" he said ignoring hojo.

"I don't know maybe cause I don't want to."

"alright you made leave you with no other choice." And he let go one hand over the railing. Kagome screamed. And hojo yelled out.

"oh my god."

" I am going to asked you one more time, will you or will you not go out with me?" kagome hands covered her hand in shocked.

" oh god damn, my hand is slipping." He winced.

"WILL GRAB THE BAR YOU IDIOT!" sango yelled, getting more scared by the minute.

"not until she agrees!" he said stubbronly.

"just go out with him honey." Miroku called out to kagome.

"ok, I'll go out with you."

" no don't do me any favors."

" no really I want to go out with you."

"you want to?" hojo asked.

"YES!" she screamed.

"Say it." Bankotsu said

" I wanna go out with you!" she yelled

" say it again."

"I WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU" she yelled even louder and blushed.

Bankotsu put his other hand and grab the railing.

" alight. Alight, will go out." He chuckled.

"you think your so smart don't you?"

"that wasn't funny bankotsu, you could have gotten killed!" sango yelled.

" no, it's ok I got this." Kagoem yelled back.

She tured towards bankotsu and grabed his belt buckly.

"hey what are you doing. Please don't do that.oh god."

Untied it and pulled down his pants til it reached his ancles. And every one just laghed at kagome's little stunt. She laughed as well. She cross her arms infront of her chest and smirk in tryump.  
"not so cocky, now are ya?" she laughed.

" I am going to get you for that." She laughe again

" maybe you will , maybe you won't."


	2. a dance of a life time

Bankotsu and Miroku just got from work ,they were tired and sweaty and couldn't wait til they get home. with their lunchpale in their hands, talking with one another til miroku annouched.

"hey, look it's that girl from the carnival." Bankotsu turn and spotted kagome and hurrily ran towards her.

"now I can get peace and quiet." Miroku sighed in content, who knew that he was actually happy to see kagome walking by.

Bankotsu ran towards kagometil he got up to her, she was wearing a pretting green dress that hugged her curves and that went down to her knees. Caring a white purse to go with it.

"yoou remember me?" bankotsu smirked.

" yeah, sure mr. underwear was it?" She remided.

" oh yeah" turning away embarrassed , remembering unwanted memories.

"how could I forget?" he jogged up infront of her and started to appogies.

"listen about that night, I am reall sorry about that, that was really stupid of me." She chuckled

"on the fairest wheel, talking to somebody.." he just started to babble. ".. but I really wanted to be next to you." She stopped walking and smiled up at him. " I was being drawn to ya." she laughed

"oh, geez, what a line. You use that on all the girls?"

"no."

" right, I see.." she was going to walked right pass him when him blocked her , but she continued to walked qiuckly and him only to follow.

" I saw you the other night, with little miss ribbons."

"whatt are you doing to tonight?" he walked in front of her to make her stop.

"what?"

"or tomarrow night or this weekend or whatever?"

"why?" she shook her head.

"why? Our date."

"what date?"  
"the date you agree to."

"no"

"yes you did." But she only shook her head once more.

"you promised and you swore it."

"well, I guss I change my mind." She walked pass him and him to quickly follow. And he blocked her way.

"I know that you don't like dirty man coiming up to you that you don't know, I know you don't me, but I know me and when I see something that I like I gotta.. I love it" she laughted " I go crazy for it"

"what are you talking about?"

" well you." She choke up a laugh.

" your good , you are really good."

"what?"

"your good." She repeated.

" no, you getting me wrong."

"your fantastic." He laughted as well

" no I am not." They wer both laghing at this point

"I am not usually like this."

"yes you are."

" I could be fun, if you want ."she looked as if he grown two heads, but he continued anyways. "smart, funny, charming, supersitious." She giggle.

" I do dancing." He did a little demonstration by his feet. " whatever you want, just tell me want you want and I'll be that for you." (a.n .awww, why can't guys be more like that, but nnnnnnnnnoooooo all they that want is to be in your..) it was silent for a moment until she answered him.

" your dumb."

"I could be that." Then she saw the car that was picking her up and skip towards it.

" come on date, what going to hurt." He called

"hhhmmmm.. I don't think so."

" what can I do to change you mind? Come on." man was he stubborn.

" you have to figure something out." Then she stepped in the carr and her driver took off ..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Are you sure she is coming?" bankotsu said annoyed. Sometimes he doesn't trust miroku, he would say something , and then take it back and then have a nerve to laugh in his face about it.

" just relax, we are going to meet her in the late show." Miroku saw his darling girlfriend and took off a head and sure enough the monk was right kagome was there, she was standing next to sango in front of the movie theater.

"oh my goodness look who came."

Kagome grab her and quickly whispered.  
"you planned this didn't you." But sango ignored her.

" kagome, you remember Bankotsu. Don't you."

"yes I remember." She replied angerily.

She saw her boyfriend and quickly ran up to him in his waiting arms and lips.

" hi"

"hi" he held out his hand grab her and shook it

"iit is nice to see you again."

" same here."

"you look great." He continue to shake her hand. Only to make her feel aakward.

"umm.. thanks."

"I mean really really great." miroku put his arm around bankotsu's shoulder .  
" you look great, she looks great, and I know I look great. So can we please go see this movie."  
" after you" bankotsu motion kagime to go infront..

The movie started, kagome was infront of him and bankotsu figet In his seat when he looked at kagome, she was taking off her red seater of her shoulders. He couldn't stand it anymore so he go up an hoped over a seat and sat next to kagome , who was a seat way fromm sango, who was making out with miroku.

She ate the popcorn form her lapand continued to watch the movies, she smiled she looked her and got a little popcorn from her popcorn contianer.

The movie was over and sango and miroku ran ahead towards the car. Miroku oopen the door for sango.

"here you go."

"why thank you" he slammd the door and walked over to the drivers seat.

Bankotsu leaned over to kagome and whisper in her ear.

" what to walk with me?"

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING." Miroku yelled.

"yeah." She whispered back.  
" where going to walk."

"do you guys love each other?" only to embarrase the poor couple. Bankotsu laught and kagome ran to sango and kissed her cheeck and to whisper something in her ear.

"oh I get it you guys do." Miroku continues on.

" ok goodbye." Bankotsu said and kagome rushing toward his side.

They walked in silence out in the night cold sky. Until kagome broke the silence.  
" that was fun."

" yeah it was."

" I haven't seen a movie in ages."

"really?"

" yeah, not since I was a little kid."

"what?" he laught.  
"I know.. I been busy, you know."

"you've been busy?"

" well yeah, I have a very strict scheule. My day have all been planned out, I get up in the morning, breatfast, math tutor, english tutor, latin tutor, lunch, tennis lesson, dancing lesson, sometimes both, science, piano lessons, then dinner and after dinner I spend my time with my parents."

"wow." Stunned. That was the word for it. " seems like your future has already been planned."

"you bet. I even picked out some colleges, that we might accept to."

" who's we?"

" what?"

"you said that we miight be accepted to."

" oh I mean my momma and my daddy. We usually plan things together."

" on eveything?"

" no, not everthing. Inportant things yes."

" oh everything eles you decide things all by yourself." He said playfully, kagome took the joke and playfully punched him on the arm. She laugh and said.  
" don't be rude."

" I am sorry." He laughed as well. And they continued to walk in silence, but this time it wasn't akward. Bankotsu broke the silence.

"I was just trying to figure out what you do for fun."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean…. I don't know..um like things you don't have to do, just do it to enjoy them."

"I just told you." Bankotsu shook his head in disappointment.

"I don't know.i am surpirse at you."

" what?" she looked at cufused.

" well I kinda figure you were more kinda…free"

" what?"

" free." He repeated again. As if she didn't get the first time. It got silent for about 5 minutes until kagome spoke again.

"I am free."

"you don't seem like it." Kagome shrugged her shoulder and they stopped walking.

"well I am." She smiled.

It got quiet, bankotsu leaned towards he face and quickly back up and said

" come on I want to show you something." And only curiousity wash up on kagome's face when bankotsu walked in the middle of street, she had no choice but to follow him.

" bankotsu what are you doing?"

" just come on." He stopped above a street light and laied his body down on the street.

" you going to get run over."

"by all the cars." He said starcasticly as he looked around at the empty street.

" my dad and I used to come out here and just watch the street lights change color, watching them go from green to red. You could try it if you want to?"

"no."

" and why not?"

"well because.. I don't know.. would you just get up." She said rather annoyed.

"see that is your problem, you know that. You don't do what you want." And just to prove that she can do what she wants she said.

"ok." She walked up to his side and laid down next to him. Bankotsu looked at her and when she looked back at him he turned away. It was just quiet and peaceful and bankotsu was enjoying it.

"what happens if a car come."

" we die." She raised her eyebrows and looked at him.  
"what?"

" hey relax, and just trust me, you do know how to trust right?"

"ok." And a few seconds more she started to speak.

"painting."

"hmmm?"

" you asked me what I do for me,"

"oh."

" I like to paint."

"you?" kagome just nodded her head. It got queit again that is until they hear a car beeping at them kagome screaamed as loudly as she could, they got up as quickly as they could and ran towards the sidewalk and a loud cursing from the driver. Then kagome started laughing her heart out and bankotsu just stared at her, she looked at him and just laughed harder.

"are you ok?" but she didn't answer him, but continued to laugh. And he chuckled himself.

"why are you laughing?" her laughter died down.  
"oh, that was fun." She gave shorts laughs until he asked her a question that she did not refuse.  
"what to dance with me?"

" sure." She smiled.

He held out his hand and she grab it and he gently pulled her towards the street.

" now?"

" yep."

"here?"

"yep."

" but we don't have any music."

" well we could make some." He swirled her around and pulled her closer to him, she put her hand on his shoulderr and his hand on her waist. And he started to make music like him promised.

"bum bum bumbumbum bum bum bum.." and continued to stare into her chocolate orbds that held suck love and warmth.  
"you are a terrible singer." She chuckled.

"I know." He looked away.

" but I like this song." Her voice soften along with her face as her just smile at hm while continue to sing her favorite song to her. And they danced for what seems like hours in the middle of the street.


	3. lovey dovey

Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys XD. Send me more and I will update more chapters. Oh and I am going to put one-shots in the story, but it is scenes from the movie. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the note book.

"Southern summers are indifferent to trails in young love, armed with morning and doubts, but kagome and Bankotsu gave a remarkable convincing betrayal of a boy and girl traveling down a long road with no rearguards of the consequences." Old poet said to the very lost elderly woman.

"They fell in love didn't they?" the old man smiled at her.

"Yes they did."

"Good, I like this kind of story, go on." She said eagerly. The old man smiled again and opens the small note book and continued.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After work

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bankotsu just got out of work with miruko and the other boy, and were talking and laughing; Bankotsu smiled even more when he saw kagome running towards him with a large smile plastered on her face, looking absolutely beautiful, as usual.

Kagome screamed with excitement and jumped in Bankotsu waiting arms, and Bankotsu happily caught her and kissed her, who kissed back. Miruko smile with amusement, and silently wished that he and Sango were like that.

"After that night, kagome and Bankotsu spent every waking moment together…." The reader voice said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An afternoon bike ride

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bankotsu and Miruko put their wonderful girlfriends in their bike and started to ride thought the park.

Kagome screamed and laughed as Bankotsu went faster on his bike, leaving Miruko and Sango behind, she laughed once more and called...

"Miruko come one!!"

"Yeah you are too slow!" Bankotsu yelled, he slowed down just a bit and miruko finally caught up. Kagome laughed as Sango tried to kick her playfully and unfortunately failed.

Yup they were having a wonderful time… I wonder if they could go swimming one of these days.

'And soon they were in separable.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ice cream

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome walked hand in hand with Bankotsu and continue to like her ice cream joyfully, while he talked about something that she wasn't paying attention. Kagome and looked up at him and he looked back with a questionable look.

"Here try this." Kagome pushed the ice cream towards him; he leaned down to lick the ice cream, only to have the ice cream smashed on his face by 'accident'. Kagome laughed and the ice cream fell on to the floor, she grabbed on each side of his face and pushed him to the wall continued to laugh at the mess all over his face. Bankotsu laughed and kagome put her lips on his and felt her grinning, while she kissed the ice cream of his face.

"That's' really nice." He kissed back, he broke the kissed and grabbed her closer and rubbed his face against hers, she laughed even harder, as she felt the remains of the vanilla ice cream rub against her cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark and cool outside, with the crescent moon loomed over a girl with a purple dress, with ivory skin and raven black hair riding on her bike towards a small house, but soon stopped when she heard a beautiful poem coming from a boy she loved so much:

No rivers span is quiet as vast

No mountains reach so high

No roses scent is quite as sweet

As the love I hold inside.

Every time I see your face and

Every time you smile,

Every time I kiss your lips

My love grows all awhile

I'm the luckiest person to walk the earth

To know a love like yours

Loving is so easy now

You're opened my heart's doors

And I'll love you till my life has ceased

And still more with my soul

Because that faithful day we met

My heart you forever stole. (A.n. my sister friend wrote that for her and I thought I was cute, so I decided to put it here.)

The older man that sat across from Bankotsu nodded with approval with a serious look on his face, when he finished the poem without any mistakes what so ever. Kagome was so lost in thought that she didn't even release that the older man spotted her.

"Hey look, you got a visitor." The older man said. He got up from his seat and walked to go and greet her. Kagome snapped out of thought and walked towards the porch with a covered present behind her back.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." She smiled politely.

"No need to apologies, why don't you come up here darling." He motions her up. She did what she was told and the older man joked.

"We could use something around here since the smell of lumber." He joke and of course kagome laughed, while clutching the present in her hands behind her. Without any further embarrassment Bankotsu introduced his girlfriend to his father.

"Dad this is kagome Higurashi." Bankotsu dad smiled and held out his hand and Kagome grabbed his and shook hands with him.

"Well pleased to meet you Kagome."

"And please to meet you Mr. Calhoun." she greeted back.

"Mr. Calhoun? What I am old? Come on why don't you have a seat?" kagome and Bankotsu laughed and the father motions Kagome to the chair that Bankotsu was sitting in earlier.

"Kagome huh? Well she is pretty son. Yep she is even prettier than you let on." Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at Bankotsu.

"Oh is that right?" Bankotsu smiled at her.

"No that is not right; don't listen to what he says."

"Hey what is this?" Bankotsu father said as he notices the cover present. Kagome looked down at it and back at the dad.

"Oh, I just… I brought you something." She then hand the father the picture to him, he uncovered the present and which revealed a beautiful painting. He was wide –eyed and almost speechless.

"Did you do this?" she nodded her head. "That's beautiful," he showed his son. "That's a damn picture there." Kagome and Bankotsu laughed. "I know where we could put that thank you." He sat the picture down.

"That was a lovely poem, what was that?"

"Oh that was-"Bankotsu looked though the pages for it when his father cut him off.

"Kayla." The father laughed at a memory.  
"When he was a little kid, he use to stutter real bad." His son blush with embarrassment.  
"Dad!" he ignored him.

"So… well you did." Kagome gasped.

"I didn't know that."

"God..." he whispered, this was not necessary. "I stammered."

"Stammered, stuttered what's the difference… couldn't understand a word he was saying." At this point kagome laughed at his embarrassment  
"So we got him to read poetry out loud… it wasn't pretty at first, but then his stutter went away."

"Well that's a good I idea that poetry."

"Yeah I thought so." They were laughing, except for Bankotsu of course who had a disbelieve expression on his face while shaking his head left to right.

"Unbelievable… unbelievable."Kagome only laughed harder. They father looked at kagome and asked.

"Hey would you like some breakfast?"

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Dad, its 10:00 "

"So what does time have to do with it, come on I am going o make some pancakes." He went for the door and asked Kagome again.  
"What some breakfast?"

"Sure."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It was an improbable romance...'

The old man severs kagome some pancakes inside their cramped home, but no one cared, they were simply just having a goodtime. Kagome laughing hysterically and Bankotsu just watching her with a goofy smile on his face. He knew his dad would like Kagome, he always knew.

'He was a country boy and she was from the city, she had the world at her feet, while he had only had two dimes to spear……

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WWHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO" kagome scream and ran toward the salty water of the beach and the bird scattered from her as she ran. She was wearing a red bathing suit and Bankotsu sat by the water just watching her. She turns towards him with a giant smile on her face.

"Bankotsu come on!!" she turned back towards the water and lifted up her arms above her head.

"Wwwwwhhhhhhhhoooo." Bankotsu ran towards her while the waves splashed on his legs.

"Look at them" kagome pointed towards the birds

"Where are we going?"

"You think in another life I could have been a bird." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Like reincarnation." He chuckled again.

"I don't know."

"Well I think so." She then lifted her arms in and flapped them around.

"Caw... Caw...Caw." she spins around. Then she turns towards him with a mischief smile.

"Say I am bird." She lowered her arms.

"no." she then flapped her wings like bird never leaving that smile.

"Say I am bird."

"No. don't do it."

"Say I am bird."

"Stop it." He warned, but the little excitement that boiled up inside her busted through her body and she ran and jumped on him he easily caught her in time. Her arm around his neck, and her legs around his waist. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but he didn't mind.

"Aw come say it."

"You're a bird." He gave in.

"Yeah." She nodded. She leaned in and caught his lip and he kissed back they continued to kiss while the waves passed his ankles. She broke the kiss and then asked.

"Now say you're a bird too."

"If you're a bird, then I am bird." Then shared a long passionate kiss. Then the waved pushed him back a little too hard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Family Dancing

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lanterns were lit beautifully around the small and dirty house. Some of the men were playing some of the instruments for music which echo throughout the house. A young boy was dancing in front of the young and the old adult, but was neither embarrassed, he seem rather to be having a good time for himself. Kagome and Bankotsu were sitting in the front porch watching the young boy dance in peace clapping their hands together in the beat of the country music.

Bankotsu walked up and tried to mimic the boys movement then got a little competitive, but unfortunately failed he lightly hit the boy with his hat and went to go sit down next to kagome again who kissed on his cheek. What Bankotsu didn't expect, was his father kidnapping kagome

"Come on Darling." He grabbed kagome's hand and went dragged her to the dance floor.

"Hey what are you doing?!" then his father spin his girlfriend around and continued to dance with her… he didn't expect him to like too much. He pouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Swimming

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bankotsu flipped on to the rope and landed in the water with a loud splash. Sango was up on the tree in her pink bathing suit and Miruko laughed at his friend. When Bankotsu resurfaced and went to sit on the rock and waited for Kagome to jump next.

"Here we go, on the count of three. OK?" Kagome walked up to the dock and grabbed on to the rope. Her Bathing suit was blue and went passed her upper thigh. She looked absolutely adorable.

"Ok ready?" Kagome looked hesitate.

"ok." She replied uneasy.

"One."

She grabbed on the rope tighter.

"ok,ok"

"two."

"Two." She mimicked uneasy and jumping up and down trying to calm her nerves.

"Three."

"NO!!" she stopped herself from falling into the water.

"I can't."

"GET IN THE WATER! GET IN!" Bankotsu yelled impatient.

"I am sorry baby, just get in the water. Baby would you get in the water." He chuckled.

"GET IN THE WATER." Sango yelled from the tree, throwing a pebble at her.

"I can't." she said

"GO!" Sango yelled back.  
"GET IN THE WATER!" Bankotsu screamed once again. Peer pressure was already rising.

"One... Two…THREE." Kagome screamed and threw herself in, when she resurfaced she screamed again and all of her friends just laughed at her even Bankotsu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Driving lesson

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The junky cars went down the road and violently stop. Go. Stop. Go stop.

"No, no, no, no, you have to gently…NO, don't push the break like that...MOVE!" Bankotsu tried to take the wheel of the car, but Kagome rudely pushed him away...

"Just move the..."

"Look I don't understand what you are saying." Throwing her hands away from the wheel

"HEY DON'T LET GO OF THE WHEEL!!" kagome screamed and grabbed the wheel and the junky car had smoke coming from the back of the car, and it bumpily drove down the road.

Next time Bankotsu will never give Kagome driving lessons no matter how much she begs.

'_They never agree on much'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fight about what?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you talking about?!" she said angrily. Bankotsu grabbed her cheeks and was going to lean in to kiss her, but she pushed him away.  
"Don't kiss me."

"Don't push me!" But she did it anyway, and pushed him hard by his shoulder.

'_They challenge each other every day.'_

She then slapped him across the face and walked way angrily. Bankotsu smirk and ran towards her, she was cute when she is angry. He grabbed her waist and spun her around and kissed her, and she kissed back…

Now what were they fighting about again?

'But _in spite of their differences, they have one important thing in common….'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night outside, kagome and Bankotsu were in his car, just kissing, and they didn't seem to notice that they were being watch by someone who was not supposed to see.

Kagome moaned in his mouth as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She blindly pushed him down and his hand on her waist and pulled her closer towards him and in result she was on top of him, she pulled away and smiled at him.

'_They were crazy about each other.'_

"Ok, I have to go." She said breathless

"No!"

"Yes... I do." She laughed. She was about to get out when Bankotsu grabbed and pulled her into one last longing kiss goodbye for the day. She open the door and jumped out with a speak, when he playfully slapped her behind.

She shut the door and ran towards her house. When she made it her door knob when…

"kagome." A familiar voice said. She shrieked and looked at the person who scared her.

"Ahh Daddy. Daddy, you scared me. I didn't see you there." He was sitting on the rocking chair, and just staring at his daughter.

"You were kind of friendly with that boy now." He wanted smoked his cigar in peace, not to watch his daughter making out with... With that... ugh he didn't even want to think about it.

"Yes. Yes I was." He thought for a moment.  
"Bring him to the house, tomorrow; I want to meet this young man." She only nodded her head and with that she left inside the house.

"Oh boy." The mother won't like it at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I hope you like it, oh I would like to thank these authors…

miss quirky bookworm, Yuti-Chan, and kittyb78

I love you guys!!


End file.
